Orochimaru's Daughter
by bloodghost
Summary: it's a fan fic for orchimaru's daughter ... idk past that


Name- Malana Maru

Age 18

Hair- blond

Eyes- gray

Height- 5' 10"

Gender- female

b-date- July 28, 1990

name- Tsuki

age 10

fur silver

eyes gold

height 5'

gender male

July 28, 1995

Malana walked into her room really tyred. Earlyer that day she had met her mother for the first time. She relized she looks nothing like her mother. She climed onto her bed to find a smalle box sitting there. She smiled and wondered who had remebered it was her birthday. She grabed the box and read the tag: To My Daughter, Dad. She smiled big and opened the box to find a small king cobra snake. She set the box down and lifted the snake out and stroked it's scales.

July 28, 1998

Malana had become close to Tsuma, the king cobra her unknown father gave to her at her 4h birthday. Tsuma was her only friend and every one in the village hatted her. She didn't' know why but sence she had Tsuma she stoped carrying so much about them. She and Tsuma were walking down a path int the forest. She was petting him when all of a sudden he curls around her and hisses at a tree to their right. A shadow moved and a man walked over to the youngsters. He smiled and said "my, how you look so beautiful." Tusma hisses again at the man and in turn the man flicks a snake toung at them. Malana stared in amazment. She then smiles and stiks out her own snake toung at the man. He smileed, "you truly are my daughter." he knelt by her as a boy with glasses walks out. "master Orochimaru! What are you doing bothering with this welp?" the boy asked. Orochimary glared at him. "Never. Do I. want to hear you insalt my daughter again. Do I make myself clear Kabito?" the boy gasped and looekd at the two. Malana fliked her tounge again. The boys gasped again and nods. "yes master. I did not relize…" her father waved a hand at his words. "get the box." The boy nodded and pulled out a good sized box and handed it to Orochimaru. Her father then turned and handed the box to her. She read the tag aloud: to my little girl, orochimaru. She smiled and opened the box to find a silver wolf pup inside. She sat the box down and then pulled the pup out and huged him.

Present day (2009)

Now 18, a sound ninja, and a ninja to be recound with, she was next to take over for orochimaru. She hated everything to do with the Leaf Village. She had come to live with her father about 10 years ago. He had rased, trained, and protected her. Personly she beleaved her father protected her too much. He never let her leave her room with out at least FOUR guards form the Sound Village. There were only two other beings, besides her father, she could talerat tailing her, and they were Tsuki and Tsuma. She loved her two friends dearly and, on many ocations, have droped fights with Orochimaru himself if Tsuki would wimper or Tsuma would hiss. She cared for them both with all her hart, and in turn they cared for her. She also found out that she harbered two deamons within her, a wolf and a cobra. Orochimaru had even given her the power of curst mark. But unlike any others, she is in full control its power, and likes to let the mark spred over her left arm. Her father has only one picture in his room and that was one of her and her two friends. He never let anyone tuch it…..or her for that matter. For crying out loud she was 18 and still a virgen.

I yawned and stetched, scales on my left and fur on my right of my king sized bed. I looked a the time and giggled. Dad hated it when I slep later then 8 and today I made it till noon. I huged Tsuki's head. The wolf lifted his head and set me on the end of the bed and yawned. I yawned and scratched my bare belly. I was in nothing but a thong. I got up and droped those. i went and took a nice hot shower. Once down I brushed my hair and teeth. I then dried off. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my closet. I pulled out my miny skirt and tightest bodes. I dressed in the green snake like scaled minny skirt and skin colored tight bodes with red lace up the front. That was all I was waering skirt and bodes. I walked out of my room, my friends at my heel. i skipped to the kitchen and asked the cook to get my usaler order. Cheese, mine, raw meat, and live rats. The cook puled out the order and took it to the table and I took my seat. The table was 5 feet by 30 feet. I go to grab my chese when a kuni flys at me. I ceatch it with my tounge and set it on the table. I smile up at my dad. "good after noon daddy!" I say and he smiles at me. I was only aloud to call him that around him, kabito and my two compantions. And apart from the five of them no one knew that I am Orochimaru's daughter. "Nice of yourto wake up, dear." I give him the one look he can't stand to see on me. I sniffel and my eyes weld up with tears. "Sorry daddy. Tsuki had a bad dream and Tsuma keep hissing at the gards because they keep talking about dirty things

that would do to me if they had the chance." He sighs. "I'll change your guards and get you some more friends." I sniffel again. "Non of the last three liked me. Tsuma didn't like that so he ate two of them and Tsuki didn't like the screaming so he ate the thrird one." He shook his head. "I'll grab some female ninjas this time." I smile and wipe the tears away."OKAY!" I finished eating and got up to leave the room. "Malana," I pause and look back. "yes daddy?" he smiles at me. "Have a good day." I smiles and skip out of the room, my dubel T at my heel.

Orochi's POV

I sigha s Malana runs out the door with Tsuki and Tsuma at her back. "Kabito." The gray haired boy steps out of the shadows. "Yes lord Orochimaru?" I grab the kuni with my tonge and bring it back to sit on my end of the table. "I want you to asign Kimimaru, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Tayuya as her new guards. Then I want you you to come with me to Konoha to capture a few kanoichi for new friends for Malana." Kabito nods. "Yes master Orochimaru." He left to do as he was ordered. I sat there and finished eating. ~ I can't beleave my daughter is 18 alread. Sooner or later she will try to have sex with some man. I can't let any man have my daughter!~ I deside to think of who would be good for her. Kabito returns and we leave to go to the Leaf Village.

Kimimaru POV

I stretch and head to my new post. I figure this girl is who lord Orochimaru has choses for his new body. So I must protect her from any harm. I reach her door and knock.

Malana POV

I was laying on my king sized bed with the dubel trubel T when I hear a knock on the door. I look up from my book and speek, "Enter." A man with white hair walks in. I keep staring at him. "I am Kimimaru, and I have been places as your new guard." I look him over and smile. "If you are my new guard, then why do you looks so weak?" he stares at me in shock.

Kimimaru POV

I stare at her dumb founded. She had just called me weak! I stare at her in shock and my jaw drops. ~Me! Weak?~

Malana POV

I smile I like being mean to my guards. But this one is cute. ~I think I'll keep him around."

Sakon POV

I walk up the hall to my new charge, Malana. I walked up to the door and kicked the door open and walked in. to my surprize Kimimaru was in the room. He looked like she had turned him down after he had confest his love to her.

Malana POV

I jump when a two headed silver haired man slames into my room. I scream "WHAT THE HELL? DID ANYONE EVER TELL YOU TO KNOCK? YOU FUCKING TWO HEADED FREACK!"

Sakon POV

I stand there stunded. ~she just called me a two headed freak.~ my mouth drops in shock.

Malana POV

I glare at the new guy. ~fucking basterd! I will have dad kill him!~ I think steaming mad

Kidomaru POV

I walk down the hall to the new one to torcher, Malana. I walk up to the door to find Sakon's foot print on it. I knock softly and walk in. I cock an eybrow when I see Kimimaru and Sakon standin like she had just knocked them out. "Hello, I am Kidomaru. I am here to guard and have sex with you."

Malana POV

Alread pissd, I turn and kidomaru and start to cus him out like no sailer's bisness. The other two in the room cower to the far side, and the one I'm yellign at cowers before me.

Tayuya POV

I am half way down the hall to Malana's room when I hear somesone cusing like crazy. I run to the open door. To my other surpris I find a girl resimbaling Lord Orochimaru cusing the living day lighst out of Kidomaru. ~What did he do now?~ I walk into the room and bow. "Hello Malana. I am Tayuya, one of your four new guards."

Malana POV

I turn to yell at Tayuya to find that she, like Kimimaru, had respect for her. ~she's a keeper.~ I sigh. "Hello Tayuya." I turn to the two cowering form me. "Kimimaru come and stand by Tayuya." He nods and does so. I glare at Kidomaru and the two headed freak."Kidomaru, go stand next to Kimimaru." He nods and dose as told, afraid of her rath again. I then turn to the last guy. "I can get over Kidomaru. But I will NOT talerat people barging into my room!" I then turn to the other three. "Tell me about yourselves." They do and I listen to them in turn."ok, now I'm going to give you each a nickname and it is what I will call you and you will answer to." They all four nod. " Tayuya I am calling you Flut. Kidomaru will be Perv. Kimimaru will be Bones. And last Sakon and Ukon will be two headed freak." Flut and Bones are ok with their names but Perv and two headed freak complane. I glare at the two and they shut up. "till you two prove for better names that is what I will call you."

~few days later~

I yawns and stretched I had gone to bed early last night. Today was daddy's birthday and I want to make today perfect for him. I reached out and found fur and scales curled around me and smiled. I sat up and starched again. I jumped out of the bed and jumped into the shower. I came out of the shower, dried off and grabbed a blue top and a pant of black pants and got dressed. I went to the kitchen, leaving my pets in bed still. They didn't like getting up before 10 so I decided to let them sleep. I walked into the kitchen and ordered daddy's favorite breakfast. I picked up the tray after the cook was finished. It was 5:30 in the morning, as I walked up to the door of daddy's room. I knock on the door. "yes? Who is it?" I hear daddy's voice. "It's Malana!" I hear a few odd sounds and then he tells me to come in. I enter smiling and walk over to his desk and sets down the tray. "good morning daddy." I chirp. He smiles at me and says "It is rare to have you up this early, what is the occasion?" I giggle and hug him. "it's your birthday daddy! And I wanted to make it a good day for you so I got up early!" he smiled. I glanced around his room as he turns to the tray and starts to eat some. I say his bed made, only a roll of tape and my picture on his side table, his desk neatly keep, and the door to his closet. He turned to me with a piece of toast in his hand. "here it is my birthday, yet I have a gift for you." he chuckles. I turn to him and smiles. " save my girt till tomorrow daddy! It's your day so you will be the only one getting gifts!"

Orochi's POV

I watched my daughter as she glances around my room. ~I'm still surprised that such a beautiful girl came from me.~ just then I remembered about the three girls in the dungeon. "here it is my birthday, yet I have a gift for you." I chuckle. She turned to me and smiled. "Save my girt till tomorrow daddy! It's your day so you will be the only one getting gifts!" I smile. "it's not like you to wait on a gift." she smiles a dazzling smile. "Like I said daddy, to day is all yours. I will do everything I can to make this day a good one for you!" I thought about that for a moment. "I wish that I could have a good day, but at last, there is a person causing my days troubles." she looked at me with shock. "then I will have to kick his ass! Who is he and where is he? I will get read of him for you daddy!" ~that's my girl. And if she gets read of him I'll be free of him getting in the way.~ "He lives in another village. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He lives in the Leaf Village." she glared at the name of the village. ' don't worry daddy I will take this thorn out of you side and be back before dinner." she turn and started to walk to the door. I stopped her by setting a hand on her shoulder. "dear," she turned and looked at me. "yessss daddy?" ~good she's mad at him.~ "take care and take your four guards with you."

Malana's POV

I nodded and ran out of daddy's room. I returned to my bedroom. "Get up guys! We are going on a mission for daddy." my friends yawned and stretched. They got up and looked at me. "Tsuki, can you go get Flute? And Tsuma, can you go get Perv and Two-headed- freak?" they nodded and left. I headed out to Bone's room. I knocked and herd a muffled 'come in'. I entered his room and looked around. He was still in bed. I walked over to the bed and poked him. He squirmed and rolls over and looks at me. "morning Bones!" I smile. "Morning my Lady." he says and sits up. His blanket falls down to reveal a well formed body and… that he's not wearing anything. I blush like mad as my eyes come to land on it. He chuckles. "have you never seen a man's parts? I shake my head no. "I've only seen guys without shirts on. I say, my eyes still fixed on it. He watched me watch him. Ye yawned and stretched. "I don't think you came here to look at me naked, so what did you come here for at 6 in the morning?" Still staring at it I say, "Today is da- Lord Orochimaru's birthday, and I wanted to kill someone for him." He looked at me wide eyed and coughed, casing it to move. " I never knew it was the Lord's birthday! Who is it you want to kill and why did you come to me?" I smiled. "A man named Kakashi Hatake form the village of the leaf. The lord told me to take my guards with me when I go." suddenly he sneezed, causing it to move. My eyes widened when it jiggled. I leaned forwards and poked it. He immediately stiffened. I bent down and sniffed it. He clayed at the bed as I watched it get bigger and stand up. "how did you do that?" I asked as I poked it again. He grinded his teeth. "it does that when a young lady plays with it." I got an evil idea then. I bent down and blew on it. He groans and falls back on the bed. I crawl up his body till my face is even and an inch from it. I lay there staring at it wail my breath tackles it. As I laid there it stared to leak. "Can you please get of-" he started but I decided to like it from hilt to point. More of the goo came out. I giggled then. "Please stop!" he shudders. "why? I like the taste." I flicked my tongue. I then twisted my tongue around it four times and pulled my head away to a foot distends. I flicked the snake like tips over the tips in a soothing rhythm. "? who are your parents Malana?" he asked as he watches me. I smiled then frowned. "My mother is an abandoning bitch." he grinds his teeth as I tighten my tongue in a comfortable way for him.. " who is your father?" I giggled, the vibrations going down my tongue. "He's the best daddy ever!" He groans. "What is his name?" I pulled my tongue back, got off the bed and stud with my back to him. "My Lady?" I sigh. "He told me not to tell anyone. Get dressed and me at the front door. We leave in 30 minutes." I then walk out of his room.

Bones' POV

I watched he almost run out of my bed room. ~did I say something wrong?~ I think to myself. I look down at myself and sigh. "if I don't finish this I'm going to be hurting all day." I take my hand and start to run it up and down. ~ I hope she will forgive me for my questioning. I was just the tongue is the same as the Lords. I'll have to ask him later about it.~

Malana's POV

I stud now in front of the door with everyone but Bones. ~I hope he is coming… I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.~ I glance up and see him walking down the stairs to meet with the rest of us. " lets go everyone." I walked out the door, everyone followed with bones bring up the end. Flute was still tired so I had Tsuki carry here wail she got a little more sleep. Bones was wide awake, and I knew why. Perv and Freak slugged along still dad tired. "how can you be wide awake Kimimaro?" Perv complained. Bones glanced at me and sighed. "I had an off wake up call.." ~ha just wait I'll get you on day and I'll give you off.~ I think to myself. ~I never got to finish and taste the final thing.~ we made it to the leaf village and into it in about 3 hours. Everyone was wide up now. We found Kakashi in no time the bum was still in bed. We all sigh as we look down at the sleeping bum. "Should we wake him, or kill him in his sleep?" I asked Bones. We left everyone else outside. "just kill him now and get it over with." he said. I nodded. I threw a kuni at his throat, heart, and groin. Kakashi sat up and grabbed the two amid for his neck and heart, and the way he sat up the other one missed but a inch. We both reacted by grabbing a weapon and jumping Kakashi. I grabbed wire and went for his neck. Bones took a kuni after his heart. Kakashi struggled then went limp as my wire cut threw his flesh and bones decapitating him. I took his pillow case and shoved his head in it. "Lets go home now." I saw looking at Bones. He nods and wipes the blood off on the dead body.

I leaned over and kisses his check. "what was that for?" he asks. "A promise that I will finish what I started this morning." he then took me into his arms and laid me back on the bed on top of the dead body. "how about now?" I grin and wrap my legs around his waist and set the head under mine. He pulled my paints down and off then he drops his pants. He leans over and kisses me and positions himself.. I moan as he starts to push in. he then stops and stars at me with fear and starts to pull back but I hold him were he was with my legs. "Let go Malana." he orders. "why?" I order. "you're a virgin." she says and tries to pull back again. I hold my grip as I could feel him start to grow and push against the wall there and I groan. "So what if I haven't had sex yet." I said and tries to push onto him but he holds my hips still. "I will not take it from you." I pouted and tighten my grip even more. "I want to give it to you. I want to have you in me Bones!" I growl. He grabbed my legs and pulled away form me. He picked our pants up and put mine on then his own. "I will not take it from you." I growled and grabbed Kakashi's head and stormed out of the house, stopping on his foot as I went.

I got out side and the other three of my guards tilted their head and then glanced at Bones as he came out of the house limping. I jumped on Tsuma and grabbed Freak and pulled him onto the back of the snake's back and said back. "Flute, Perv, get on Tsuki's back and lets get home." the two obeyed and got on the wolf's back. Bones went to get on one of the beast but both hissed or growled at him. "lets head out." the huge snake and huge wolf took off. Freak grabbed my waist and help on. " I have never rode on the back of a snake." he says in my ear. I giggle and pat his hands that are rested on my stomach. Flute spoke up then. "Hey Malana!" I glanced back at her. "Yah?" I asked she glanced at Bones then looked back at me. "What happened back there?" I glanced at Bones and he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. Then I glance back to her. "I'd rather not talk about it with the guys here." she nodded. "Okay then later?" she asked. I nodded and turned back and stud up on Tsuma's back. And took a few steps and laid down over his hood and folded my arms over the back of his head. I then whisper to him. "Pick Bones up with your tail and carry him. I think I broke his foot." the snakes flicks his tongue and swipes Bones up and carries him like a baby. He reached home by noon. I skipped into the house after telling Tsuma to take bones to the hospital.

I skipped along carrying the bag behind me. I went to daddy's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." I open the door and poke my head in the door and glance around. ~good daddy is alone.~ I slip into the room and giggle. "what is it my dear?" he asks. I smile. " do you want Kakashi Hatake dead? And would you like his head?" he glances up from his work and looks at me. "Dead and his head. Why do you as daughter?" o giggled and pull the head out of the bag and show it to daddy. "happy birthday daddy!" I giggle as he stands up in shock and jumps over his deck and grabs the head from me. "you killed him and brought his head to me as your birthday gift?" I giggle and nod. He turns and walks over to his desk and sets the head down. Then turn to face me with a loving smile on his face. "thank you my daughter." he held his arms out and I ran into his arms and he hugs me. He kisses my forehead and smiles at me cuddled in is arms.

There was a knock on the door. We broke our hug and he jumped back into his seat and picked the head up. "come in." he said as I sit in the chair to the side of his desk. Flute walked in and bowed deep. "My lord." she said. "what is it you need, Tayuya?" she glanced at me and smiled. "I had a few questions about Malana." he simed. "what are these questions you have Tayuya?"" he motioned for her to take the seat in fount of his desk. "I was woundering about who her parents were." she started. "I know not much about other villages, but I wanted to know about her so that I could be more of a friend to her." she said Orochimaru watched her for a few moments. When he smoke he didn't sound like my daddy. "You have no right to be asking about her haratige and I ordered you to be her gaurde no her friend." I looked at him and wimpered. He glanced at me and cleared his throte. "Sorry, Malana, I didn't mean to frighten you." he said. "can we tell her? I want at least one friend?" he sighed and then smiled. "for you, then yes, I will alow this friendship. But if she tess anyone," he glanced at her then turned back to me. "I will kill her." I smiled and nodded. He turned to the now confused looking Flute. "Malana's full name is Malana Maru." he said. Tayuya looked at me then at daddy. We glanced at each other then stuck our tongues out at her. I giggled and jumped out of my seat and hugged her. "Can I cally you daddy around Flute and not get in truble?" I asked in my cute voice. He smiled and nodded. I jumped-up and huged daddy. "Thank you thank you thank you! Daddy!" he laughed and huged me .

Flute's POV

I watched as the lord truly laughed and smiled at Malana. ~he wouldn't treat just any girl like that. She must his true daughter.~ I smiled at the two and marveled at how happy the Lord looks wail with Malana.

Malana's POV

I giggled and pulled out of his hug. "can I go hang with my friend daddy?" I ask. He smiles. "sure but I want both of you, and Tsuki and Tsuma to be at dinner tonight. I have a guest coming tonight I wish for you to meet my dear." I nodded and took Flute's hand. "Let's go!" and I dragged her out of the room and back to mine. I shut my door and locked it after we were in my room. "I'm glad that the Lord trust me with this secret." she said. I smiled. "So am I! I've always wanted to talk to someone about daddy but he would never allow it." she nodded. "I understand why he did that. His enemies would be after you if they knew. Or the Akastuki would be after you to gain power." I tilted my head. "I've already meet them. Daddy told them if they even tried to touch me he would let me kill them, and then he would feed their remains to Tsuki and Tsuma." I giggled. "even Pien was cowering in fear…. Improbably didn't help that they had watched me demolished one of Puppet San's toys and it was saw dust by the time I'd finished and daddy was able to pull me off….. And that was only when I was 7." Tayuya looked at me as I was crazy. I giggled. Flute shock her head and sighed. "oh! What was the thing with Kimimaro earlier?" she asked. "oh… that…. Well I wanted something with him but he wouldn't give in and give it to me…. So I stomped on his foot and stormed off." she nodded and yawned. I glanced at the time and yawned too. It was just after 7 in the afternoon. "lets get ready for dinner." she nodded and I pulled out two plane black dresses and we got dressed.

We headed down to the dinning room and found that daddy was already there with a man I didn't know so I guessed he was the man he wanted me to meet. The man had short black hair, a mask that covered his lower face and he was dressed in black and fish nets. He sat to daddy's left. I walked over and sat to daddy's right and Flute sat next to me. The cook brought in the food and drinks then left. Daddy then spoke up with a smile. "Dear Malana, this is Jareth. He is one of the ninjas from the village hidden in the shadows." I bow my head. "nice to meat you Jareth." he nods his head then turn to speak to my father. "My Lord, when will the ceremony take place? She is as you said, so I accept the offer." I tilt my head and look at my dad. Dad smiles and nods. "It may take place in 6 days on her 19thbirthday." Jareth nods and pulls his mask down and starts to eat his food. "my Lord?" My father looks at me and smiles. "it is alright my dear. Jareth and I have talked and decided that he will be your husband. This way the village of the shadows and the village of the sound may be at peace." I stare at him in disbelief. "you are making me marry a man I do not even know or love?" I hissed. "You will do asss I tell you." he hisses back. I glare at him, gram my plate, and storms out of the room. I retune to my bedroom. I drop my plate on my side table and curl into bed. Tsuma slithers onto the bed and licks my cheek. I hug him and cry into his scales. "Daddy is making me marry a man I do not know." Tsuma curls around me and licks my cheek. Tsuki returns and curls up to my back and nudges my arm. I pet his head and fall t o sleep hugging the two of them.

I wake the later that night to the weight of my bed shifting. I still had scales and fur surrounding me so I open my eyes to find Jareth leaning over my body. He covers my mouth and grins. I try to move but I can't. I glare at him. "shadow position. I can make you do anything I want." he says grinning down at me. He moves his free hand down and lifts my dress up and over my head to leave me in my underwear and bra. His gaze sweeps everybody and he grins. "You are vary beautiful. I'm glad I took Orochimaru up on his offer." he runs his free hand over my bra till he finds the claps and undoes it. He then removes my bra and looks me over again. "Not bad at all." he says. He removes his mask and ties it over my mouth. He then runs his hands down my body and removes my panties. He grins and moves to straddle my hips. He removes his belt and throws it off the bed with his weapons. He then precedes to untie his kimono pants. He unties them and pulls them off showing that he has nothing on under them. He spreads my legs and grins down at me. He then kisses my cheek and laughs. "Be a good girl and hug me will yah baby." I feel my arms wrap them self around his shoulders. I start to cry. He just laughs and starts to rape me.

Bones P.O.V.

I limp my way into the main house and head to my room. I walk by Malana's room and hear her crying and a man laughing. I run into the room to find the man raping her. I throughout finger bones and they throw him off her. She lays there unmoved and crying. The man stands up and glares at me. "who the fuck are you?" he asks me. I glare at him and move to the side of the bed. He then grins, shrugs, and picks up his stuff and leaves the room. "I'll just have more fun with her on our wedding night." he says before he shuts the door.

Malana suddenly shoots up from the bed and into my arms, crying. The wolf and the snake move after her and the snake takes off out the door. The wolf whimpers and licks at the bloodspot on the bed. I pick up a blanket and wrap Malana in it. I then pick her up and stand up. "I'll be in my room with her." I tell the wolf. He nods and follows me to my room. Malana is clinging to my neck crying as I carry her. I enter my room and walk over to the bed and lay her down on it. The wolf jumps up and lays to her right. I go to my dresser and pull out a shirt and a pair of pants.

I then go to her side and go to remove the blanket. The wolf growls at me. I look it in the eyes and say " I'm just going to dress her up in these." I hold up the clothing. He nods his large head and watches me work. I pull the blanket back and put the shirt on her. I then slowly move the blanket back and pick her feet up and start to pull the pants up her legs. I notice then that she was bleeding. I remove the pants and look to the wolf. "I'm going to grab a few things to clean her up with. Can you watch over her and not let her to move?" he nods and I go back to her room and find a pair if her panties. I also grab a washrag from her bathroom and then return to my room.

I damp the rag a with warm water then go to her side and clean her up. I then finish dressing her. The snake comes into the room just as I pull a clean blanket over her. He hisses at me and slithers close to her side. The wolf stays about 2 feet from her side. He looks at me and wags his tail. He lays his head down on the pillows. The huge snake looked at me then laid his head on the pillows as well. I pick up a pillow and a blanket and head for the couch. The two beast look up at me then each other. "what?" I ask them. The wolf looks form the space to him. "oh." I say and nod. I clime onto the bed and lay between her and the wolf. I pull her into a tight hug. She holds me tight as she cries herself to sleep. The snake watches her sadly till he falls to sleep. The wolf watches her till the snake falls to sleep. The wolf then looks at me and whimpers and sets his wet nose to my face. "I'm sure she will be fine boy. I just home she can get over the trauma of what that ass did to her." the wolf nods and falls to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to an angry growl. I yawn and sit up. I stretch and feel fur to my back. I open my eyes and look behind me. I see the big wolf looking to the door with his ears laid back. I look to see a truly pissed off Orochimaru. "what are you doing with her in your bed?" he hisses at me. I get up and walk over to him. "I walked in on a stranger raping her. I removed her from her room and brought her to mine to keep her safe, my Lord." the anger slowly recedes from his gaze. "some one was raping her?" he asks in a disbelieved voice. I nod. "yes my Lord." he walks out of my room and over to her room. I follow to see what the damage in her room was. There are four small holes in the far wall. He walks over to the bed and looks at the bloodspot on it. Orochimaru growls and storms out of the room.

Malana's P.O.V.

I wake to find that I was not in my own room. I look around and discovered I'm in Bone's room. I sit up and winch in pain from between my legs. Suddenly remember what happened last night. My wolf licks my check as I start to cry again. Kimimaru runs into the room and over to my side. "Are you alright Malana?" he asks in worry. I jump into his arms and cry into his shirt. "thanks you for saving me last night!" I cry. Flute then walks past the door and glances in. she sees me and runs into the room and to my side. "what's wrong?" she asks. I I'm holding to Kimimaru's chest and I shake my head. "do you want me to tell her?" he asks me. I nod. "she was raped last night and had I not gotten to her when I did I'm sure the man would have did worst then what he did to her." Flute stars at Kimimaru in shock then looks at me. "will she be alright?" Kimimaru turns and sits on the edge of his bed, still holding me. "the think so." he answers. Just then daddy enters the room pissed off. I look up at him. "da- my Lord!" he walks over to me and did something never does in front of people. He pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm sorry my daughter. I tried to get reed of that bastard, but he says if he does not get to wed you he is going to force his and our village into a war." my eyes tear up for many reasons. One he had tried to get reed of tenure who hurt her, two he had embraced and come her his daughter in front of people, and three he was also worried about our village. I hug him back and say, "if it is to keep the village safe then I must be wed to him." tear build up in my eyes as I say this. Kimimaru buts in on this. " You can't marry that bastard!" I look at him with tears in my eyes. "I have to for the safety of the village." I tell him. Orochimaru shakes his head. "I'm going to talk to him see if there is any way to get you out of this. And I'm am greatly sorry for what I have done." I nod and back away from my father. He leaves and leaves me alone with Flute and Bones. "Flute, Bones, I'm glade I have you both with me" I look at Flute then walk back into bone's arms. "I'm glad that you are safe. Flute says. Go get Kid and S&U. I want to go for a ride." I say.


End file.
